This invention relates to a large metal part slurry deburring or finishing equipment and process and more particularly to an automated spindle slurry system embodying a combination of an agitated abrasive grit medium or slurry and a single trimotion spindle to provide rotation or oscillation and pendulum motion to a spindle support part in the slurry medium.
Aircraft gas turbine engines include a number of parts or components such as engine frames and casings, compressor and turbine wheels or discs, and various shafting, all of which are manufactured to close tolerances and require careful deburring and edge finishing operations before they are ready for engine assembly. It was a prior practice to remove burrs and rough edges by a manual grinding or finishing operation on each individual part and part section to be finished. Such a manual operation for engine casings, for example, requires an extended work time period and close monitoring to avoid any changes in precise design tolerances. An automatic process which would accommodate large engine parts such as engine casings and turbine and compressor wheel discs, and also apply a deburring and finishing action simultaneously to plural separated regions to be finished would represent significant time and cost savings and increased engine production rates.